


It was about time

by naniquena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, First Time Shifting, First Time Topping, Fucking, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Orders, Porn, Porn With Plot, Really Just Porn, Tie Kink, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Underwear Kink, Wing Kink, a lot of porn, well a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Dean and Sam are alone and sad. Both find his angels and well... porn happend.<br/>This is after season 8. But not really in a season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunter is alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is UN BETA... Probably horrible grammar... surely horrible horrible grammar. If you want to beta it just tell me.  
> Mostly porn... Surely porn... some plot.

Sometimes the day pass by for the hunter. Long distant from Stanford he's willing to let the sadness in his life take the lead. His hunter brother is at his room, in the bunker, probably fucking his angel Boyfriend. Dean and Castiel, Destiel as he likes to call them, danced around for two years and suddenly a day Sam found them locking lips in the kitchen. For a second he was shocked and then he realizes... it was about time. So he says nothing and leaves the room. He eventually returns to the kitchen calling Dean really loud. He enters and says... "Well, it was about time. I don't care but keep the smooch away from me." and his brother and the angel drop jaws and mumble something. "Come on guys. I'm not blind or stupid. Castiel's lips are red and swallow. Dean t-shirt is backwards. Like I said I'm ok with it, happy if I could be that way anymore, but I don’t want you to rub it on me." and he leaves the kitchen.  
It was lonely since that day. Sam used to spend his days hunting with his brother and the little time they got free they watch movies or something. Now Dean spends all his free time with Castiel, fucking most of the time, but they watch TV as well. Sam can't stand those times... he's alone in the coach and they are cuddling on it or holding hands or kissing and that makes Sam feel more alone than ever.  
He's at his room now; horny as hell... he didn't get laid for a while. Normally that's not an issue but with the constant display of affection around him makes him horny.

Sam went for his cock and tries to find someone in his head to fantasize about and a light brownish hair and hazel eyes appears... he shake his head, trying to get the Archangel out of his mind... but apparently his mind wants otherwise. He never catalogue himself as straight or gay... he loves what his soul wants regarding of the gender. And apparently his body now wants Gabriel. Not that Sam's complains a lot but that's something that will not happen since the trickster and former Loki is MIA.

Sam strokes his dick with a slow pace and let his mind wonders in Gabriel, his beautiful wings and soft hair... Suddenly he heard a whisper of wings...

"Castiel leave my room... I'm OK... GET OUT" says Sam.

He heard a laughter "Little brother not here Sammy".

Sam jumps out of the bed and almost falls from it. "DAMN. What the hell?"

"Happy to see me Samsquatch?? I think you have a present for me. Is that what you have for me?" says Gabriel pointing at Sam crotch.

And he realizes he's in his boxer with his hard dick out, horny because he fantasizes about the archangel standing next to him.

"OH Fuck! I'm sorry... I was just... I can... Sorry I will..." mumbles Sam as he tries to tuck hick cock inside the boxer.

"Oh no Sammy no sorries... I'll love to take care of that. But I need permission and guidance... because I know nothing about this" he smiles with an I-am-fucking-with-your-brain looks.

"OH! OOOHHH! Really??"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Kiddo?" And Gabe kiss Sam fiercely like he was waiting for this a long time ago and now he wants to make up all that time tonight.

Sam is surprised and more arousal than before, if that's possible.

Sam grabs Gabe by the waist and makes him closer. He strokes Gabe's back as an instrument giving small kisses at his earlobe and whispering demands "Grab my hair and kiss my neck. Then I want you to bite my nipples... I'll tell you later how hard and for now I want you to be on top of me, at bed"

Gabe complies and starts kissing Sam's neck making little bruises all over it... He can heal that later. After that Sam says "go on" and Gabe went down to Sam's nipples and start licking them. "I said BITE" And Gabe starts biting just a soft bite "Harder" Sam orders... and Gabe complies... "Harder" and Gabe almost feel the skin breaks. Sam moans and starts to rub his dick against Gabe's. "Bed" orders Sammy. And Gabe manhandle Sam to the bed and places him on top of Sam. He keeps biting Sam nipples... and starts to make circles with his hips... Sam stops him... "Not now. Now stand up... and get us naked." and Gabe complies and remove all their clothes with a snap of his finger.

“Cheater” but Sam stays really still and his dick twitches. Gabe waits for the next order.

"Blow me" And Gabe takes no time and go on his knees and without taking his gaze of Sam's eyes he licks Sam's cock. Long and slow he covers the entire shaft with his saliva. Sam stays still untouching Gabriel with his hands pinned at the top of his head. "BLOW ME I said" and Gabe take his cook in his mouth going deeper till his nose touches Sam's hair and starts to hum. Then he slowly removes almost of Sam's dick out of his mouth without stop humming. He keeps this pace for a minute or two and Sam's holds his breath... he's enjoying this, way too much... Suddenly Gabe starts to fasten the pace... harsh and fast, if he weren’t an Archangel he would be choking on each trust. Sammy is close... really close...

"STOP" Says Sam. "On the bed NOW” and Gabe complies.

"Here" And gives Gabe a bottle of lube. "Use it... IN YOU. I wanna see you open... A finger first and then up to 3. Do it NOW"

And Gabe complies. He turns back to his four and spread in bed almost atop Sam and uses a lube in 3 of his fingers. He opens his cheeks and touches his rim and press against it with one finger. Introducing his finger, slowly... really slowly. Sam's eyes wide open, seen Gabe rim being rip. Gabe introduces a second finger now and moans... loudly

"FUCK... do that again... but louder" And Gabe cry even louder as he introduces a 3rd finger... Now he's fucking himself with fingers and has eager of Sammy.

"Please Sammy... fuck me" cries Gabe.

"NO, not yet... Now come closer and keep fucking yourself"

And now Sam is licking Gabe ass and back and thighs and then he position him below Gabriel and starts to blow him... with a slow pace... and licking every corner of the Angel.

Gabe can’t hold it longer... "Sammy I can’t... longer... please. Fuck me. Please!!"

And Sammy complies. He removes himself from below Gabriel, pats Gabe hand and showed his dick deeper in one stroke... The pace is brutal... he's leaving marks in Gabe's hip where he grips him. They won’t last, angel heal really fast.

They both are at the edge... and Sammy orders "Touch yourself NOW...” And with a softer whisper “Come for me baby"

And Gabe complies and cry Sam's name as he comes. Sam strokes a few more times and come... harder he come in his life, crying Gabe’s name and shaking his whole body.

Sam lies boneless on top of Gabe and turn both sideways and as he holds Gabe tight. After a few minutes Sam says... "I want to do this for the rest of… if you let me"

"Sammy, babe... I want to let you fuck me forever but I wanna fuck you also. I love the fact that you are a bossy top. I want to find out how good as a bottom you are" Says Gabe while turns back and look right at Sam's eyes... green now he's not arouse anymore. He kisses Sam, tender this time cupping his face with both hands.

"You may find out sooner" replies Sam, kissing back. Sam turns and cuddles his back against Gabe’s chest, spooning him. "Now my angel I’m too tired to even think" and fall sleep.

A long time after, Gabe whisper to Sam’s back "I wait millions years for you... I'm not going anywhere, My Sammy"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	2. I heard you think about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more un beta schmoop. I promise more porn next instalment.

It's been five years that he was pulled out of Hell. An angel did it¸ and angel called Castiel. He has the mark to prove it. He has the scares in his soul to prove his time in hell. And he has the scares on his heart of loving someone who will never love him back. The realization of that feeling was not gradual or at pace... it hit him one day near a river, after shoving a vampire head, when he saw him stand there so beautiful, so broken, so Dean's. And it hits him, he wants to save him, hold him, hug him for the rest of his existence. But that was impossible; he can't be in love with the angel.

He was carrying this for a year now. Being uncomfortablearound him and wanting to hug him at the same time: calling the angel for no reason but check him up. He is in the bunker thinking about his angel. He’s fighting the urge of calling Castiel for no reason; trying to find a reason to call him and failing. Dean starts thinking about how Cas looks. He heard a flush of wings and a breath in his cheek, Castiel always invade his personal space no matter how hard Dean tried to tell him not to do it. At first that annoys Dean, then after the realization in purgatory it makes him horny and more uncomfortable than before.

"Personal space, Cas"

"You were thinking about me. First time I heard you like that"

"Like what Cas?? I didn't called you"

"No, you didn't out loud or vocalize it. But you DID call me. You think very loud Dean"

And the hunter flushes way way red. "I wasn't thinking in you"

"You were thinking ABOUT me Dean. You can't deny it. I heard you, loud and clear. But I don't know what some of your thought means."

And Dean flushes redder if that's possible

"You're not suppose to heard what I thought. It's private and mine."

"Well... when you start to think about my penis and my abs I just can’t stop listening. It was too interesting but I want to know what you mean by blow you? I don't understand the reference, again"

And dean chokes... how can explain it without telling Cas why he wants that.

"Why you are here Cas? Why you really are here?"

"You called Dean. I came. is not our thing?"

"Yeah yeah Cas. But I don't think is our thing. I think about you a lot this past 6 years, and you never come if I didn't call you"

"You were thinking too loud this time and the feelings you're having were different today. It makes me feel good, weird and funny but good. So I had to respond your prayer to see what this feeling I had was. Stops the moment you saw me btw"

Dean can't believe what he was hearing. Castiel likes him thinking about Cas naked... That's new and overwhelming. As Cas never left Dean's personal space all Dean has to do is turn around. And he did it and their heads are touching now. Dean can't stop himself and kiss Castiel. The warm feeling he felt overcomes him. Cas is softer and warmer and sweeter than he ever dream about. He kisses Cas deeper and harder. Now he's holding Cas head and grabbing his hair to hold him there, to lead Cas. Dean won't take a reject now so he keeps kissing Castiel.

They both heard steps but they can't seams to stop kissing. A deep breath is heard and steps going away from them. If any of them could think they would realize someone was there watching them.

Cas holds Dean t-shirt and tuck it over his head. Dean is now shirtless and being pinned against the sink. He can't think... he cant... even form a word beyond a moan... Cas now is touching his back, massaging his shoulders... as he wants to remove every ounce of distress out of Dean. Well... another part of Castiel is doing his work already... rubbing against him makes Dean impossible hard... If Castiel continue doing everything he’s doing Dean will come in his pants as a teenager... not that he cares to come but not in his pants.

He grabs Cas hair and return Cas mouse to him. Kissing like he wants to eat Cas... They kiss like they were waiting this for a long long time. There are licking lips when they heard a loud

"DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?"

And Dean and Cas slip with a pop and Dean try to put his shirt on as soon as possible.

Sam shows with a smile in his face and says

"Well, it was about time. I don't care but keep the schmoop away from me." And Dean wants to die, his brother knows...  and seems to be OK with it.

Sam says "Come on guys. I'm not blind or stupid. Castiel's lips are red and swallow. Dean t-shirt is backwards. Like I said I'm ok with it, happy if I could be that way anymore, but I don’t want you to rub it on me."

And he leaves the room.

Cas took Dean hand and says we better go to my bedroom... "I don't want to be interrupted again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	3. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Un beta... Sorry for the grammar

Sam wakes up in heat. Something, or someone, is glued to his chest... warm and... soft? And the events of the evening come backs to him. Archangel... Gabriel... his Gabe... also the trickster... He wonders for a while if this is real? if last night was real?

"Yes, Moose was pretty much real. And I'm hoping to make it more real in a few seconds."

So it was really real and really satisfactory. And now he realizes that Gabe can read his mind.

"Yes, I can... sorry and I can't help it. I don't do that on daily basis but you're thinking out loud today and I like what I listen."

Sam flushes... he can't believe his flushing... what's him a teenager? OH GOD SAM stop thinking.

"Oh No Honey!! You're not teenager... Teenagers don't fuck like you... so bossy... so big inside me... it turns me on just to remember... OH Hun no teenager at all. OH BTW Good morning Samsquatch"

"Good Morning Gabe"

"So now is Gabe... I like it... yes... I like it very much" says the Archangel pinning Sam to the bed. "What we are going to do today? mmm I have so many ideas but we need food first... Well You need... I want... want Pancakes... want you too... mmm what a decision to made... Pancakes or Sam... Pancakes and Sam... mmm Pancakes over Sam... NO... NO" And he shakes his head to remove the though as Sam laugh...

"You are terrible."

"Well, why can I mix 2 of my favorite things? Food and Sam."

"Because Sam needs to agree to it and for now. I want to eat. Let's go to the kitchen and you can make me the pancakes." Says Sam

"DRESS Gabe" as he watch Gabe snap his fingers.

"Of course sweetheart. We don't want to frighten Dean and Castiel more than this" Says Gabriel as they appear in the kitchen, Gabe in Sam's lap in front of Dean and Castiel, who were locking lips and now shocked.

"YOU TWO!!! WHAT THE HELL" shouts Dean.

"Same hell you two!" say Sam pointing at them.

"The hell what Sammy. it's not the same"

"Hopefully no... I don't want to Fuck Castiel so no... not the same"

"Impossible little brother. I'm not "fucking" Cas and you know that".

"Well I AM and it's not your fucking business. And what's the problem of me being happy and not sad and moping around you?"

And Dean shut up and looks at Sam. In fact his brother look relaxed. More this time, Sam gets laid from time to time, much less than him but he picks a girl sometimes. And Sam's still sad. so yeah now he's not. He doesn't know if he's happy but at least the sad face is gone.

"Still don't get it Sammy. HIM?? WHY??" Says Dean.

"Why not?? He's funny and gorgeous. Why not"

"You know Dean-o I think you are jealous of me." and Dean starts to stand up but Gabe cut looses "No no, because of this" And a stack of pancakes and a pie appears on the table. "Now eat breakfast... Is there any coffee ready??" Says Gabe to Dean

"Come on Sammy eat breakfast... no hunt today... It's bed time for you and me" And kisses Sam with fierce, just to prove a point. 

"COME ON DUDE Don't ruin my pie..." Says Dean

"Big brother don't ruin Dean pie. After that he's not very fond of having sex and if it's bed time for you... I want to go to bed either." Says Castiel with a deadpan.

Sam is red... he's a teenager again. "Come on, eat breakfast in peace. It's really obvious for all of us that we are going to have sex at one point but no one needs to know when"

******

"Sammy... Sammy... SAM!!"

"What? What? WHAT??? I'm sleeping stop bothering me" 

"Sammy you slept more than 3 hours after breakfast... you were kissing me and you fall sleep. I need retaliation NOW!"

"You want what?? I don't own you nothing Gabe. I took what I want and what I need it." Says Sam with an eyebrow lifted.

"Well isn't that pretty? The Samsquatch trying to be tough. So babe. You want to TOP so your manhood it's not tainted or want to go with the flow. And see what I have for you" Says Gabriel.

And Sam is horny now because, apparently his mind can wonder to a million places with Gabe words and can imagine million scenarios and all of them are hot and horny and in some he's letting Gabe fuck him. Now Gabe face is disturbed. "You pick in my mind and receive this I may think harder just to my amusement." 

"So you are wondering about" Says Gabe "I can help ease the uncertain"

"How?" ask Sam with small eyes.

"I can show you, really show you. How you feel at that moment, how everything is amazing and then you can choose!" replies Gabriel.

"You can what?? show me. OK. I'll take the tour"

And Gabe show Sam how he felt when Sam was fucking him. How he was horny and a little bit afraid, enough to make him more horny. But not afraid of Sam hurting him... it's a fear of not receiving what he needs. And care and fluff and some kind of love for the hunter. Love for his eyes, for his beautiful hair... for his cock and chest... And then there was some pain, bearable pain, the one you can handle... and after a minute of pain he felt something you cant describe... if closer it was heavenly or happiness, growing and growing and then exploding. And he realizes that is how Gabriel felt an orgasm.

That was so so sooo hot he cant even hold it any more...

"Gabe, honey, blow me... we can try that later" 

And Gabe complies... letting Sam watch makes him arouse. He blows Sam fast and hard... using his teeth and hand and exploring Sam's rim without pushing. 

He swallows all Sam's big cock. it's a luck he has no gag reflex, he can't do that any other way. He starts to hum and Sam lost it when Gabe is slowly getting out, Sam comes. He swallows every drop of cum and get up to kiss Sam in the mouth...

"Now you own me twice, Sammy... We will have fun... really fun"

Sam is boneless against the mattress not being able to think... That was an oddly experience, beautiful and frighten...

"GOSH babe, I don't know how many parts of me you LOVE!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	4. I think I'm in love with you

Cas took Dean hand and says “We better go to my bedroom... I don't want to be interrupted again"

The bedroom is not far away but Dean hopes it's far far away so he can't think, so he can stop listening to his heart. But he cant stop now. As they walk he follows the path of Cas spine from up to bottom.

He's on this, fully on this but he's scared out of his pants. What if he sucks at it... what if Cas didn't want him back.. and now he's a chick.

The room is not spacey but it's enough for them. Castiel looks at Dean, hope in his eyes, ruffled hair and a crocked smile. Dean heart drops a bit... Cas is so gorgeous he cant help it. And Dean close the gap between them and cup his waist. Looking at Castiel saying "I can lost in your eyes, dive in the ocean of them and drown. I've been lost in them for a while Cas." and Den kissed him like he wants to sucks all the air out of the Angel. Castiel cups Dean's face and starts to place small soft kisses all over him, face, temple, jaw, neck, shoulders... Dean still can believe his more intimate dream become reality. He needs to show Cas how he felt... because he's sure he won't be able to tell. And kiss Cas again, dropping all his feelings in it. And the Angel seams to understand so he starts to remove his clothes, trench coat, jacket. Dean took Cas tie and drag him closer and kiss him again. Castiel removes Dean t-shirt and starts to unbuttoning his jeans, then he remove his shirt and trousers looking at Dean removing his jeans. and both are in his boxers, aroused and needed. Cas is standing there, not knowing what to do, he watched human doing this, copulating, but he didn't know how to do it. Dean goes to bed and sat in the edge, tapping it so Cas sits. Dean want this to last, forever if he can. So he starts to trace every muscle of Cas chest. He tug Cas in bed, face up and start kissing Cas from his jaw to his navel. He places kisses in every inch of Cas skin... Cas stand still, he wants this to last forever too. Dean starts kissing his hair down there, soft open mouth kissing... teasing him... not taking his cock, just giving kisses all around it. Cas moans, loud and animal. "Please... please Dean" He has no idea what he's begging for but he knows there is something more. And Dean open his mouth and took Cas head, his own cock twitch and Cas moans louder. "Oh yes... yes... that's it, more please" And Dean remove his lips and starts all over again with a slow pace ans this is killing Castiel. "Stop... Dean stops... something is wrong... I felt weird..."

"What happens" says Dean 

"I don't know... something is not OK... my limbs are shaking and I am feverish and panting and shivers are down my spin" says Cas

Ans Dean smiles. Cas's so knew at this, so virginal "It's the start of an orgasm babe... it's the closest to heaven a human can be... and no I'm not blasphemy but we'll talk about that later... It's a good thing... a really good thing"

Dean give a kiss to Cas dick and then stops, kissing his navel and his chest and goes up to kiss his lips. Cas wants to kiss him forever. Now Cas want to try himself and kiss Dean's nipples and his chest and his navel and then took Dean's cock in his mouth and Dean moans, soft and long and Cas keeps trusting his mouth on Dean's dick, slowly licking his whole.

"Stop! please Cas STOP! I want you inside me." And Cas stops and didn't understand why Dean denies him. "Why?" asks

"You'll understand soon babe. Now open the night stand and give me a bottle of lubricant". And now Dean is lubing his fingers, he has to teach Cas how to do this.

"I want you to learn now to do this Cas... please, because I want you to do it" And Dean lay on the bed with his legs spread open and teases his rim a little and introduce a finger... and goes in and out for a few and then he pushes another finger and starts to stretch his while Cas is looking at him. "Can I try Dean?"

"OH Gos yes, you can". Cas took the bottle of lube and Dean remove his finger. Cas slowly touching Dean almost with fear and Dean pushes to encourage him. Cas push a finger inside Dean and it's the most amazing feeling. "OH GOD CAS PLZ!!! more, plz" and Castiel push another finger and after a few trusts, push another finger and starts to push a little faster and Dean is close so he yells "STOP!!! I want you..." And Cas looks at him surprised "Not your fingers... I want your cock inside me... plz Cas... plz" And Cas remove his fingers and stands still, not knowing what to do. So Dean place Cas in bed because he want to see and slides him on Cas dick.

Cas face changes, the most perfect arousal face, the first time he's inside Dean or anyone else. Dean starts to move, with a slow pace and Cas face is the most perfect scene Dean can watch... he's almost there and feels that Cas is in the same path. So he starts to trust fast and touch himself so they can come together and without looking Cas in the face. Dean come a few seconds before Cas, so he can enjoy Cas face of ecstasy. He'll never forget this as long as Dean's live, he will always remember the day Cas had sex with him for the first time and he will never forget he was his first. 

Dean remove himself from Cas and hugs him. Cas is still in ecstasy. He can even move or talk or return the kiss Dean is trying to give him. He never ever felt this way and he wants to feel that every second of Dean's remaining life. Cas know now how loving Dean feels like and says "Dean Winchester I think I'm in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	5. Blind and hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sap porn. SAP SAP SAP. Horrible grammar, I'm still needing a beta.  
> Enjoy!

Sam is scared, well just a little bit, and it's not bad anyway... but scary still. He can't see and his hands are tie to the bed... nothing too tight. Nothing he can't say no to.

"Sammy remember if this makes you uncomfortable you can stop it... just say the word and this will end. But I think you didn't want that baby" says Gabriel.

"mmhh OK Gabe. I understand" murmurs Sam but he's not so sure about wanting or not this.. He said yes, of course. No one force him to.

Gabe starts to feel Sam's chest, marking every muscle, kissing every spot, licking slowly his nipples. Bitting as he know Sam likes... then he starts to mark him with hard kisses and small bites all over his chest and navel. And Sam is now convinced that blind full and tied it's an experience he wants to repeat.

Sam starts to moan... soft. And Gabriel nods, he likes the sound. He teases Sam with his hands and mouth, bitting every part of his body but his shaft. Licking every part but his rim. Kissing every part but his mouth. Sam is on the edge. "Gabe... I'm gonna... please... "

"NO" command Gabe "Not yet, hold it Sammy, just try babe" And Gabe stops touching Sam and sits on top of him and tease a finger on Sam's mouth and then two and three. In and out, in and out, slowly... to then remove it and replace them with his cock. In and out. thrusting in Sam's mouth. Making both crazy horny and then he stops but he did not remove his dick from Sam's mouth...

"Honey, please, hum a tune for me but make it slow" and Sam starts to hum Yesterday and the sense of pleasing Gabriel with his mouth makes Sam even closer. Gabe stops and kiss Sam.

"Sammy Sammy. I want to do so many things to you." and starts blowing spurs of air to Sam's chest and Sam is holding himself... because he's still on the edge. Gabe sits and remove himself from Sam and says. "Beautiful view babe. Hold on a second. I have something to do" and Sam hear the door of his bedroom, or maybe the bathroom he cant tell, opening and closing.

Sam now is confused, he's left behind and not used, horny as hell, tied and blind and a breeze is running through his body and gives him goosebumps. He's alone and in the fucking edge and he can move but he can't touch the part he needs and want.

"Oh My Sammy, I can't leave you alone" says Gabe a few minutes later, watching Sammy twist and turn.

And he kiss Sam's bellybutton and something cold is placed there. "mmm that's sweet baby. eating candy out of you." and Gabe keeps eating out of Sam's belly. He spent 5 minutes, or an hour or a day Sam can't tell, eating candies. Sam is going crazy but says nothing, he knows now he has to stay still and keep his mouth shut.

"Good boy" Says Gabe "Now your reward." And he take the tip of Sam's dick in his mouth ans sucks gently, licking and kissing, teasing Sam's cock and suddenly he took all the length and thrust one time and let it free...

Sam moans and tries not to cry but he can't help it.

"Baby. we are going there, soon ... it's a promise"

Now Gabe is nowhere around and Sam starts to wonder again and suddenly he fells a tong at his rim and he cries. He can't help it but Gabe is pleased "Oh babe. Yes, cry for me" and he keeps licking Sam's rim, teasing it. A lubed finger tease the entrance and push to the first falange, then the finger was removed. Gabe did it a few times, making Sam impossible crazy. And then he push the whole finger and two and three all at once. It hurts but just a little and for just a little while. Gabe starts stroking Sam slow and steady with big thrusts and now Sam is crying out loud, wanting to beg. "Come on Sammy, tell me what you want, what you need. Beg for me"

And Sam complies "Oh Gabe... please, please, fuck me. I want you inside me. I need you inside me. Please, please fuck me now"

"Good babe good but not just now, just a little bit more, please me, hold on" Says Gabe and Sam moans and cry and a tear is in his cheek and Gabe smiles and remove his fingers and Sam cries because of the emptiness, which is soon filled by Gabe cock, big dick. beautiful dick. savory dick and Sam is leaking. He cant stand it anymore and when Sam reaches his prostate he tries to hold it. He wants this to endure. He wants to stay blind, tied and full of Gabe forever. "Sammy... you're free now, you can come for me" whispers Gabe to his ear.

The second time Gabe hits Sam's prostate he can't hold it anymore and with the larger cry he comes. Arching his back and crying tears of ecstasy. Gabe still thrusting cryes "Oh Sammy My Sammy you know how to please me. Now stay still please babe I need you to stay still" Ans Gabe thrust harder. The pace is brutal and Sam is hard again, knowing he's giving Gabe pleasure and a few minutes later both are coming.

Sam is boneless blind and tied. When he is able to talk he says "Gabe... babe, can you at least remove the blind for me. I want to see you. I want to hold you in my arms but at leaste I want to see your beautiful eyes".

Gabriel snaps his fingers and all the restrains Sammy had are lost and they are clean. Sam hugs him, tight and spooning Gabe. "I love you" Sam says "In a fucked up way but I do Gabe"

"it was about time baby... I love you since the beginning of the times, My Sammy"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	6. Pie and the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I'm not a native english so my grammar sucks. Enjoy!

Dean wants pie. Well, he always want food and especially pie but now he's craving for blueberry pie. Being horny most of the day and doing something about it makes him hungrier than ever and craving.

He's fondling Cas back, lazy after sex and almost sleepy but hungry. he know there is almost no food in the bunker. The usual shopper is a little bit busy right know. Making up celibacy time probably, for the sounds he heard, and his room is not near Sam's, he probably was being fucked his brains out for the last 3 days or being killed. And for the continuous sounds and the lack of food and drinks from the pantry there is no killing involved. Not that he wants to know anything about it apart from the fact his brother is not being killed.

He growls while kissing Cas back. "Honey we need food, the humans at least. And there's no any. Some of us has to go to the market and I don't thing the usual shopper has any intention to leave his room soon" says Dean still kissing Castiel back not wanting to leave the room either.

"Come on Honey. Let's dress and ride baby for a while." Says Dean while Castiel wakes up.

They both get dresses and now Dean is driving the impala and he missed this a little bit, but just a little. He drove less the pass month, Castiel is now his life, he didn't need the escape of the road.

Castiel starts fondling Dean's thigh, slowly at first, near the knee and going up every mile they road. And now he's touching Dean's crotch and trying to giving him road head. "CAS!! We are going to crash and died." shouts Dean.

"No Dean, Angel remember, we are not going to crash and died. And I know you love being sucked and kiss and you know I love when you come in my mouth and I love to taste you." while unzipping his jeans.

"OH GOD Cas... fuck... I create a monster. Keep the dirty talking and I'll come before your moth touches my dick"

And Cas mouth is teasing Dean's dick, sliding his tongue trough the length and holding Dean's cock with his hand and squizing a little. Dean is trying to drive and not crash, which it makes him crazy. Horny as hell and needed for more.

"Come on Cas... please... please... need more... I need to come now."

Castiel is now teasing Dean balls and he brushes a finger in Dean's rim while his thong makes circles in Dean's tip...

"Oh GOD... we are gonna crash and died Cas... please let me pull over!!"

"No Dean... we are not gonna crash and died... concentrate on the road!" as he take Dean's whole and wet and start to fuck Dean with his mouth fast and hard, almost choking and using his fingers to massage Dean's prostate... Dean comes a few minutes later... hard and hot inside Cas mouth. filling him with his seed. Cas who never stops looking at Dean keeps stroking softly now. He removes himself from Dean's side and start stroking him, fast. Dean pull over and takes Cas cock in his mouth establishing a brutal pace, eating it like the pie he craves earlier. Cas comes with Dean's name in his mouth...

The groceries were bought later, they stock food and drinks for a month, they bought magazines and papers to look for possible hunts...

"Best ride ever Honey!! We need to drive baby more often" Says Dean.

"We will... I have so many ideas Dean. so many I stop counting" Reply Castiel with a bright in his eyes.

They never watch the papers... to much was happening in the bunker, every time some one calls they said "We are taking a time off, we will tell you when we return to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	7. Staring Contest

Castiel is eager to try but reluctant. He really loves how things go now. He never though he will be fucking Dean almost every awake second of the last 2 weeks. He's enjoying Dean's fine ass, filling him full and playing with it. They tried almost every position Cas could thing... every corner of Dean's room and some other rooms while they know Gabe and Sam are busy with their own stuff.

 

He told Cas it'll be hot and messy. Dean promise to be gentle and patience, promise he will love it... But Castiel is not completely sure he's right...

Cas takes a sip. Cas first impression is hot, hot hot... and then it hit him... sweet and high... OHHH Ohhhhhhhh "For Chuck Dean, this is... OHHH fuck... it's almost good as sex"

 

"I told you baby... chocolate is the best thing it could happen to you" says Dean.

 

Cas is taking a hot chocolate, 3 marshmallows are floating in it.

 

"Of course it is Dean-o... sweets are the best" replies Gabriel while entering the room.

"Ohh you are alive... where's my little brother?? If you did someth..."Says Dean

 

"Chill out men... I'm here... tired, sored, ache and hungry. But hey, who's complaining" says Sam as he enters the room and hug Gabe from behind, kiss his head and rest his chin there.

"OH GOD... I don't wanna know... NO NO... I don't want to bleach my mind" says Dean.

 

"Too late for that brother... We heard you and I'm completely sure you heard us. So that ship sailed a few days ago. And I need food. I suppose you didn't bought anything healthier than chicken wigs, burgers and pie. At least a tomato??"

 

"Well Samantha as a matter of fact I bought you 3 salads but I can't assure they are still good by now" says Dean.

 

"I'll revive them Sammy. Don't worry. Now let's eat like civilized people."

"Dean, we should probably start hunting again anytime soon. " Says Dean.

"Why?? you're tired of your boyfriend ass??" replies Dean.

 

Sam throw him a napkin and give him his legendary bitchface. and say "Do you or Don't you want information?? Because I can share things if you want... like how sweet and long and beautiful is Gabe's cock"

 

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NOOOOOOOO TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI" Shots Dean.

Sam laugh louder. Cas deadpan is almost break with a smile and Gabe is crying.

 

“Oh brother-in-law... you are hilarious. And baby... yours are sweeter and I think a little longer... but who's complaining”

“OH MY GOD My eyes will be burning for ever. Cas do something”

“Hot Chocolate is amazing Dean. I don't think I'll need anything else, ever.”

“Anything?” ask Gabriel, knowing that Castiel is never subtle but always direct.

“Anything!”

“Not even sex?” Asks Sam, astonished.

“Well. I can make a concession from time to time.” says Cas with a smirk.

“I knew it, little bro. I knew it. He's giving you his sweet ass, don't he?”

“What MY angel and I do it's not your fucking business” growl Dean.

“OH but you ARE Dean-o... you are” laugh Gabriel.

“He has a fine ass brother” says Castiel.

“Cas... you are not helping” says Sam

“Why? I speak my mind”

“Still not helping” says Sam

“They are competing Cas, see? It's called staring contest. Probable no one wins or one wins because we interrupt them. Wanna do something? Like watch TV or some. I can share some stories... I don't mind knowing a little about my brother.”

“Well... he likes a lot of stuff but mostly...”

The staring contest continue for hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a teaser I know. This could be the end or not... I don't know. I will probably beta this at a point but for now... it has horrible grammar so pardon me!
> 
> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usuall. Unbetaed. All are my mistakes... remember I'm not an english native.  
> Enjoy!!

Who won the contest? Sam won. He gets tired of wait for Gabe to stop harassing his brother and get pissed at Dean for being immature and keep fighting his boyfriend? Angel? Well he will figure it that later.

“Come on babe... let's get out of here... I wanna try something.” says Sam and Gabe turn his head with amusement... “OHHHHHH hell yeah” says Gabriel “You won Dean-o. I got a date with a scarf and some toys and...”

“OH MY GOD... Caaaaaassssssss make him shut up”

“I think I want that too”

“You want what Cas?”

Sam and Gabe use that moment to leave the room.

“What your brother was thinking. Or at least a variation of that. I think what he's about to attend it's a little advance for us.”

“What are you talking about Cas?”

“I'll show you”

They go to the room. Cas close the door and kisses Dean with fierce. Exploring every inch of Dean mouth with his tongue. Exploring every inch of Dean's body with his hands. Undressing both of them.

After several minutes and when Dean is a whispering mess Cas leads them to bed, manhandling Dean into his back.

“Stay there. Wait... before... what ever you think it's not good or you are not comfortable with you just say it.”

Dean is too arouse to even think on what Cas may imply so he nods and says “Please come back to bed Cas”

“In a minute Dean... just close your eyes and breath.”

Dean waits what it seams forever or just a few seconds but hes horny and needs Castiel now... “Come on Cas...where are you?”

“I'm right here baby. Just stay there with your eyes closed.” Now Dean fells Cas closer. He took one of his hands and kiss his wrists then he took the other without loosing the other and he feel a soft fabric at his wrist and it hits him. Cas is tying his wrists together and to the bed frame. Dean doesn't know what to do. He did it with Cassie and Rhonda and it was enjoyable but not an experience to repeat. He hate loose control but this is his angel and he trust Cas with is life.

“Open your eyes. It's this OK Dean?” says Castiel while he sat in Dean chest with a scarf in his hands.

“I don't know Cas. I just don't know but I trust you so go on.”

Cas blindfold him, not to tight but firm enough so Dean can't see nothing.

And suddenly Cas is not there anymore. Dean turn his head. “Where are you Cas”

“I'm here” a sound from the other side of the room and a light touch on his ankle. Just a small touch, like a feather. And then another, a longer one. And another and another... and the sensation is overbearing. A whimper escapes from Dean mouth and then the sensation doubles and he realize he's being touch with Cas wings. And the feeling is almost too much to handle but he keeps crying and whimpering and he's so close and so not there at the same time. And not seeing makes everything more high and more sensitive. Dean tries to talk but nonsense come from his mouth and occasional Cas. Now Cas is touching him with his hands and mouth too. Kissing his belly bottom and caressing his chest. Leaving a trail of little marks from his nipples to his navel and now the feathery sensation is at his groin and Dean is almost coming but a tight grip at his shaft stops it. “Not yet baby. I want to ride you tonight. I want to know how you fell inside me. I wanna know why you enjoy it so much.”

And if the feathers and the hands and the mouth left him at the edge, Cas's words and rough voice will make him come... except that a hand is gripping his dick.

“Oh Shit Cas... you cannot say things like that” Says Dean. “And I want to see you. Please remove my blinds. Keep the tie please”.

Cas remove the scarf and Dean seas them, black beautiful wings, almost covering them. “How can I? How Cas?”

“You see them?”

“Yes... they are beautiful. Black majestic wings. Oh I wish I can touch them.”

“Maybe next time baby”

“Please?”

“I said next time Dean, now stay still.” Cas wings touches Dean body, caressing, teasing him. Making him forget about everything but the touch of soft silky wings. Dean closes his eyes and Cas kiss him. Tender at first, tentative, deepening with feral desire. Like if Cas wants to eat him. And then he feels it. Fells his shaft being touch, being engulfed by a heat. Impossible tight heat. “OHHHHH Baby... Cas... _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ so tight... so good. Come on Cas. Do you even use...?”

“I'm an Angel Dean... but of course I open myself... you were a little occupied at the time.”

“Cas, move please. Now, please... plea.. _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_ oh god”

“Please leave dad out of this” says Cas in a whisper rocking his hips a little faster every time he hears Dean moaning.

He doesn't know if 5 minutes or a lifetime pases but he's feeling his orgasm building, slowly, steady but definitely there.

“Cas... please faster I'm there but not entirely” says Dean “And Baby touch yourself. I wanna see you come for me.

Cas moans loudly, speed the pace and start to stroke himself.

Dean tries to move but the restrains didn't let him move comfortably. “Cas... Cas... I'm there... so close... come for me... come from my dick. Come for me. Let me see you falling apart with my cock. Come on baby show me how good my dick in you feels, show me how good this is for you, how much you want it... how much” and Cas come with Dean name in a cry. Cas keeps rocking and after 2 or 3 more strokes and with Cas's hole pressing his shaft Dean come loud and clear...

Cas wings engulf them. Dean feels his hands free and cup Cas face. “I love you so much Angel”

“I love you too Dean. That was... was... I can't even...”

“That was perfect... you are perfect Cas and your wings... I can see them.” Dean reach a feather “they are so soft and beautiful. Like you baby... like you”

Cas kiss him manhandling to a spooning position. “Sweet dreams my love”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the delay. But this is finished!!! I got a beta now but I think she will be betaing this the last. I just got envolve in my longest fic.

[ Find me now ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334969)   
What is finished now.  
Love u so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life... Kudos are my fuel... Love you all!!!


End file.
